


Rise of the Wolf: The Choice

by scarsgirl



Series: Rise of the Wolf Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/pseuds/scarsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a timestamp from the "Rise of the Wolf" verse. </p><p>Summary: There is no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of the Wolf: The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, This is a timestamp for the "Rise of the Wolf" verse. I'm afraid none of it will make sense unless you've read Rise of the Wolf, so I strongly advise checking out that story first.

"Do you think she's alright?" Fleur looked up from the dress she was mending to catch her eye.

"I was just beginning to wonder that myself." Andromeda said from her perch looking out onto Neville's garden.

She'd had a terrible fright when Draco's Patronus ran into her office. Terrified that something had happened to Teddy. Draco's Patronus had been quick to tell her that Teddy was safe, but that something had come up at the train station and that they needed her at home as soon as possible.

When she'd apparated outside the house to find Draco arguing with Harry and denying him and ‘his group of Auror bullies’, access to the house on the grounds that 'she' was in no way ready for an interrogation, her concern had turned to confusion. Perhaps something had happened to Narcissa or one of the Weasleys.

"Who is 'she'?"

Draco noticed her then, "'She' is Ula Greyback and she is currently cowering in a corner of the kitchen hiding from Neville. Would you please go and see if you can help Teddy keep her calm?"

"Greyback?” She knew she must have sounded horrified.

“Yes,” Draco exhaled, “She showed up at the train today and we thought it best to bring her here until she settled down, but then Neville…” Draco made a motion with his hand, “and now she’s in worse shape than she was at the station.”

“What did he do to her?" Harry started to speak but Draco cut him off. "Nothing really. She was tetchy already and when we brought her in the house I guess she felt threatened which caused Neville to get even tetchier. He's trying to calm down in the living room."

_________________________________

Neville had not seemed at all calm as she walked by him and toward the kitchen. He was pacing back and forth, lifting his head to listen to Harry and Draco's discussion, no doubt, giving her a betrayed look when she nodded to indicate her direction.

She'd found Teddy on his hands and knees trying to coax the poor thing from under the kitchen table with a biscuit. "Teddy Remus Lupin stop treating that girl like she is a misbehaving crup and get off the floor!"

"But Gran, Pop said I should try it when I asked."

"Well, I would wager Draco was more interested in arguing with Harry than what ever question you asked him." She said as he backed away from the table and stood, bringing the biscuit to his own lips for a nibble.

She could only see a pair of bare feet sticking out from the dark recesses of the table, so she too bent to get a better look at the girl. "Hello, Ula, I'm Andromeda."

"She's my Gran; remember I was telling you about her." Teddy bent, putting his hands on his knees so he could talk to the girl.

"Teddy, dear, go in the living room with Neville."

Teddy gave her his most petulant tone, "But Gran!"

She eyed him frostily, causing his back to straighten in deference before saying a quick, "Yes, Gran," and bolting from the kitchen. 

_________________________________

She'd won the girl over and 'out' after Fleur arrived with several of Victoire's and Dominique's old dresses and an offer of a warm bath. They had taken the back stair to avoid Neville and Teddy. She was certain she'd also heard Harry's voice in the house when Fleur had opened the kitchen door and after seeing the child for herself, she agreed that she was in no way ready to deal with Aurors, so taking the back way to her rooms had served a dual purpose. She had poured the girl a bath, given her a towel and went to wait with Fleur in her bedroom.

"Should we knock? She may have fallen asleep. She seemed to ‘ave had a hard journey."

Andromeda walked to the door, trying to listen for the sound of movement as she approached, "Ula, are you alright?" She asked after a light rap.

"I, uh don't know how to make the water go away. Mama always did it for us." Us? She and Fleur raised matching eyebrows at that.

"There's a pull on the top of the spout. It will take the water away." She heard the water begin to drain and stepped away from the door when the girl opened it just enough to look out and into the room.

"It's just Fleur and me. We won't let anyone else in." She reassured.

She had the towel Andromeda had left for her wrapped around her body and her hair was still dripping as she came out of the room. "I have some things for you to try and on and have sent Bill to Madam Malkins to find you some shoes and under things. Here are a few dresses I thought you might like." Fleur said shaking out the dress that she had been mending and holding it out for Ula's inspection.

The girl stepped further into the room, walking slowly to Fleur, her eyes darting about as though wary of attack. The dress was a little flashy for Andromeda's tastes, but she'd always preferred more traditional wear or Dora's eclectic style. Why an 11- year old needed glittery clothing was a little beyond her. Ula picked up the sleeve of the dress fingering it between her thumb and index finger for a moment before bringing it to her nose and taking a quick sniff of the fabric. She quickly dropped the sleeve and took a step back.

"It should be clean. I've had it storage." Fleur tried as Andromeda shook her head.

"It probably smells too much like your daughters." She said coming to the girl’s side. "Fleur, why don't you go downstairs and tell Draco to send Bill some funds so that he can buy a few outfits for Ula as well."

"Of course," She said taking the small pile of dresses she had brought with her out the door.

"It may be a little while before they get back. Would you like my dressing gown? I can size it down for you and I haven't a spot of wolf in me so you should more comfortable." Ula nodded, looking up at her with wide, frightened eyes.

She kept her back turned so the girl would have some privacy while she slipped the gown on. She heard the towel hit the floor and the ruffle of fabric as the child wrapped the now smaller gown around herself, turning back when she heard a quiet, "Thank you," behind her.

"Would you like something to eat or drink while we wait?"

Her only answer was a shake of the girl’s head as wrapped her arms around her waist. She had tied the belt to keep the gown closed, but the sizing wasn’t quite perfect and Andromeda was sure she felt uncomfortably exposed. "You could rest in my bed if you like. I'll wake you when supper is ready?"

"I haven't got the money for that." She said turning her face down ashamedly.

"Money?"

"Mum said I had just enough for my robes and books."

"Ula, you don't need to pay us for the clothes or the food. We're giving those things to you."

She shook her head, "Papa said that you have to pay for things here. That it's not like the pack."

"No, it's not like the pack. Your Papa was right about that, but you keep your money for school and we'll take care of the rest alright?"

She was eyeing Andromeda warily, which she had to concede was a good thing. You really couldn't be too trusting in this world. "I suppose it would be alright." She finally conceded.

Andromeda sat on the edge of her bed, so that she could meet Ula's eyes, "So is that why you were at the station today? You got your letter for school?"

Ula nodded, biting her lip. "Did your family take you there?" The thought of Greyback being so close to Teddy and Neville was disturbing to say the least, but if the Auror's could trace him back.... "No, I walked."

"You walked? From where?"

"From home."

"All alone?"

Ula nodded again, "How long were you walking child?"

She swallowed, "Four days," she answered tilting her head down till her chin nearly reached her collar, "It took longer than I thought. I didn't have time to buy..."

"Four days? How long has it been since you've eaten?"

She looked up at that, "This morning. My mama sent enough!" She said defensively.

"I'm sure she did," Andromeda gritted out, "but you will be eating supper with us tonight." 

Her brown eyes softened as she nodded her assent. "Then can I go to school?"

Andromeda tried not to grimace, but knew that she had not succeeded in hiding her doubt when the girl's face grew concerned, "Ula are you sure you're ready for school? Did your parents teach to read? Are you sure you're ready to interact with that many people?" Fleur had filled her in on their encounter with the girl on the platform. How threatened and frightened she had been until Teddy managed to calm her. It had taken Teddy and the arrival of several Aurors to convince her to come to Grimauld for her own safety and protection. 

"Mama taught us to read!" That offended voice was back, "I would’a been fine, except I didn't know there'd be other packs there and I... I uh, got scared. I’ve got to go school. It's why I came." Her voice was becoming high and desperate.

Andromeda held up a hand to try and calm the nearly hysterical girl, "No one is going to stop you from going to school. It just might not be right away. Ula, there are a lot of things we need to figure out."

"Figure out? Where will I go if I don't go school?" Her voice held the tremor of one just holding back tears.

"You won't have to go anywhere. You can stay here."

She shook her head, a disgusted look on her face, "He doesn't want me here!"

Andromeda took a deep breath, "Neville's just got his hackles up. When he calms down he will be fine with your presence. He's not quite so scary as he seems."

She shook her head disbelieving as her eyes narrowed, "He's the head of your pack. Only he can decide who stays or goes. Unless," she hesitated, "is he your mate?"

Andromeda let out a huff of laughter, "My mate -No. He and Draco are mates and we are all a family and we make decisions as a family."

She could see that the child was trying to make sense of her words. To reconcile what she knew of the world with the new one she had just entered. "But, I want to go to school." Her face was so conflicted, "If I don't go it would've all been for nothing," The tears that had been threatening started to fall.

"You will go to school I promise. At the most you'll only have to wait a few weeks, till we get a few things settled."

She brought one hand up to cover her face as it crumbled and she began to sob. "Oh, Ula." Andromeda rose, putting her arms around Ula's shaking shoulders. "I know you're upset, but please listen to me. It will be alright. You will get to go to school and everything you've been through the last few days will have been worth it."

The girl shook her head, against Andromeda's breast, "I promised Mama and my brothers and sisters that I'd do it."

"You'll make them proud, Ula, I know you will." The poor thing continued sobbing and Andromeda wanted desperately to distract the girl so she asked, "How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

Ula took a few shuddering breaths as she tried to calm herself, "Mama says we’ll be eight by winter." She said through sniffling breaths.

"Eight?" Andromeda was rarely shocked by things anymore, but eight children in less than a dozen years. "Well, that's exciting. You'll have a new brother or sister when you go home for Christmas."

The child froze in her arms. Andromeda just managed to hold the curse on her tongue. "Papa said...” she hiccupped pitifully, "that if I left the pack..." She couldn't finish the sentence for her tears, but she didn't have to.

"If you leave this house for that mudblood there will be no coming back!" Her father's low growl echoed through her head as clearly as it had the day she left home. It had been nearly 40 years, but she could still feel the rumble of his voice in her bones and remember the fierce determination she had felt when she turned her back on everything she'd ever known for something that she wanted so desperately.

She pulled Ula closer, running a gentle hand over her dark, wet hair, "I am so sorry, Ula. I'm sorry he said that to you."

Ula's arms came around her waist as she buried her face in Andromeda's chest. "I know right now it must all seem so awful and like you've...” She swallowed harshly, the last thing Ula needed was for her lose control over wounds that should have healed long ago. "Like you've lost everything, but you are going to go to school and you are going to build a new life and me and Teddy and Draco and even big, scary Neville are going to help you."

She bent down to one knee, taking Ula's wet cheeks in her hand, "Do you understand me?"

Ula nodded, her chin quivering beneath Andromeda's palm as she attempted to calm herself. "Mama said that no matter where I went that I would always be her daughter and that we would always be a family."

Andromeda smiled, tilting her head to the side as her hands dropped away to allow Ula to scrub at her face with the sleeve from her robe. "You should listen to your mother. I'm sure if there is a way for you to see your family again she will find it. She is a very clever woman." She added the ‘unfortunately’ in her own head.

Ula's chest puffed slightly at that, "And you’re a very clever girl. You know there are very few witches or wizards your age that could live on their own like that. I think once we get everything straightened out, Hogwarts will fall over itself to have you."

Ula's cheeks and eyes were puffy and red from her crying, but her ears pinked at Andromeda's praise.

"Here, let's brush your hair out so you'll be ready to try on the new clothes when Bill brings them?"

She nodded and allowed Andromeda to direct her to the dressing table where she kept her brushes and the potions for her skin and hair. Ula took the seat, looking into the mirror and up at Andromeda. She could remember dozens of similar scenes with Dora, brushing her hair and showing her how to apply beauty charms and potions. 

Of all the losses she had endured throughout her life, the ache of losing her Dora was the one that could still take her breath away. She had to grab Ula's shoulder to keep from tipping over as it hit her like a punch to the gut. Ula's small hand came to cover the one on her shoulder, a look of worried concern on her face as she watched Andromeda.

She swallowed the pain down, now was not the time for it, so instead she gave Ula a weak smile and said, "Do you want me to teach you how to cast a de-tangling charm?”


End file.
